


making life less lonely / сделать жизнь менее одинокой

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, post 3x02, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: — Это точно не может быть хуже нашего прошлого двойного свидания, на котором были, – Майя слегка улыбнулась. Саймон в ответ закатывает глаза, но сжимает ладони девушки.— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше, но это сильно снижает планку.Теперь Майя улыбается шире, и Саймон чувствует, что его нервозность немного отходит.— Почему ты вообще нервничаешь? Я думала, тебе нравятся Алек и Магнус, – мягко говорит девушка.Или: малек и сайя идут на двойное свидание.





	making life less lonely / сделать жизнь менее одинокой

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [making life less lonely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129274) by [hufflebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee)

*  
— Саймон, перестань ерзать, ты сводишь меня с ума.  
  
— Прости-прости, я просто нервничаю, – отвечает он, пытаясь удержать свои руки в неподвижном состоянии.Майя вздыхает и, потянувшись через стол, берет обе его ладони в свои, в ожидании того, когда он поднимет на нее взгляд.  
  
— Это точно не может быть хуже нашего прошлого двойного свидания, на котором были, – Майя слегка улыбнулась. Саймон в ответ закатывает глаза, но сжимает ладони девушки.  
— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше, но это сильно снижает планку.  
  
Теперь Майя улыбается шире, и Саймон чувствует, что его нервозность немного отходит.  
  
— Почему ты вообще нервничаешь? Я думала, тебе нравятся Алек и Магнус, – мягко говорит девушка.  
  
— Нравятся, конечно же, нравятся! Я больше беспокоюсь о том, нравлюсь ли им я или точнее нравлюсь ли я Алеку, – отвечает Саймон.  
  
— Алек – душка, я уверена, что ему просто нужно узнать тебя при менее опасных для жизни обстоятельствах.  
  
Саймон хмурится, когда Майя называет Алека душкой, пока воспоминания о времени, проведенном с Лайтвудом, проносятся в его голове. Хотя, честно говоря, большинство этих воспоминаний произошли в неблагоприятных ситуациях и в то время, когда Алек постоянно выглядел так, словно хотел воткнуть стрелу в каждого, кто не так на него посмотрит. Из того, что он знает о типичном воспитании сумеречных охотников и его собственных наблюдений, Саймон не мог винить его в этом.  
  
Возможно, Майя была права. Возможно, у Саймона просто не было шанса узнать Алека, как подобает и наоборот. К тому же, если уж они пережили ужин с Клэри и Джейсом, это должно быть легче легкого.   
  
*  
  
— Ты что-то тихий, – говорит Магнус, когда они подходят к ресторану, глядя при этом на Алека.  
  
— Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я проводил время с кем-то, кроме тебя и Иззи вне работы, – через мгновение отвечает Алек.   
  
— Не правда, мы присматривали за Мэдзи всего два дня назад.  
  
— Ты понял, что я имел в виду, – говорит он, легонько толкая своим плечом плечо Магнуса, который просто сильнее сжимает ладонь охотника в ответ.  
  
Они стоят перед рестораном, и Алек замечает Саймона и Майю, сидящих за столиком на четверых. Парень о чем-то рассказывает, используя жестикуляцию больше, чем необходимо, но Майя смотрит на него с такой нежностью во взгляде, что Алек не может не улыбнуться.   
  
Магнус еще раз сжимает его ладонь, прежде чем зайти в ресторан, проходя к их столику. Майя тут же встает с места и обнимает его, колеблясь всего лишь секунду, прежде чем обнять и Алека тоже. Саймон лишь пожимает им обоим руки, слегка напрягаясь, когда Алек садится рядом с ним, а Магнус – рядом с Майей.  
  
— Это место выглядит потрясающе, вы уже были здесь раньше? – спрашивает девушка, переводя взгляд с Алека на Магнуса и обратно.   
  
— Пару раз, это одно из любимых мест Алека, – через пару секунд отвечает Бейн. – Это и _“_ _Вудс_ _”_ в Уильямсбурге.  
  
Саймон и Майя переглядываются, прежде чем разразиться хохотом. Алек смотрит на Магнуса, который тоже находится в смятении от их реакции. Когда они успокаиваются, Саймон объясняет, что это тоже одно из его любимых мест, и он порекомендовал его Джейсу, когда тот звонил пару недель назад.  
  
— И вот я вспомнил про это место, поэтому решил пригласить сюда Майю, но потом тут также появились Джейс и Клэри. Это была одна из самых неловких ситуаций в моей жизни, и это о чем-то да говорит, потому что одним летом я в одиночку пытался воссоздать целую сцену из Звездных Воин, будучи в театральном лагере, – рассказывает Льюис. Затем, похоже, осознав, что делает – опускает руки и ерзает на своем месте.  
  
— Какую? – спрашивает Алек. Саймон пялится на него какое-то время, и Лайтвуд замечает улыбку Магнуса краем глаза.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не воодушевляй его, – голос Майи слишком нежен, чтобы в самом деле принять это за раздражение.   
  
— Эм, где Йода тренирует Люка, – неуверенно мямлит вампир.  
  
— Она хороша. Я ожидал, что это будет сцена “я твой отец”, но думаю, это слишком типично, – говорит Алек, смеясь над зияющим выражением Саймона.  
  
— Отлично, теперь вы оба будете доставать меня тем, чтобы я, наконец, это посмотрела! – стонет девушка.   
  
— Трое, – вмешивается Магнус, и Майя показательно закатывает глаза и роняет голову на стол. Алек и Магнус над этим смеются, и через мгновение к ним присоединяется Саймон, похоже, наконец, придя в себя. Затем к их столу подходит официант, и маг заказывает бутылку красного вина для всех, и каждый из них потом озвучивает свой заказ, прежде чем официант уходит.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты их смотрел. Когда я сделал отсылку при Иззи и Максе, они посмотрели на меня, как на сумасшедшего, – говорит Льюис, и Алек рассказывает историю о том, как прежде чем его обучение стало слишком строгим, он использовал культуру примитивных, как способ избежать давления, будучи сумеречным охотником – хоть он и держит это в себе, как и много других вещей в то время. Ресурсов тогда было немного, поэтому он в основном придерживался самых популярных вещей и Звездные Войны были одной из них. Саймон казался очень взволнованным этим, задавая ему вопросы о его любимых моментах и героях, прерываясь лишь когда официант принес вино, разливая его по бокалам, прежде чем оставить бутылку на столе, снова уходя.  
  
Саймон вытаскивает маленькую колбочку и выдавливает пару капель в свое красное вино, переводя взгляд на охотника с неуверенным выражением лица. Алек ненавидит то, что даже вампир, для которого весь Сумеречный Мир в новинку, чувствует себя боязливо в присутствии сумеречного охотника, но не может его в этом винить.  
  
Алек улыбается и подносит свой бокал к бокалу Саймона, который широко ему улыбается, на его лице очевидно чувство облегчения. Алек переводит взгляд на Магнуса, любуясь выражением нежности на его лице, и они с Маей тоже поднимают свои бокалы, а по залу разносится негромкий звон стукающейся друг о друга посуды.  
  
Б ** _о_** льшая часть вечера наполнена незатейливой беседой – Льюис рассказывает о своей музыке, Майя – о морской биологии, а Магнус делится любой, по его мнению, подходящей историей. Алек ко всему внимательно прислушивается, уделяя особое внимание историям мага, которых он еще не слышал, присоединяясь к разговору несколько раз, но в большинстве – просто слушая. Он отлично проводит время, смеется и пьет, чувствуя себя более расслабленным, чем предполагал.  
  
— О, кстати, у нас в Охотничьей Луне теперь новый бильярдный стол, поэтому я надеюсь, что вы скоро придете его пробовать, – говорит Майя, пока они ждут десерт.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, чтобы уничтожить тебя на новой территории, – улыбается Магнус Алеку, который в ответ закатывает глаза и делает глоток из своего бокала с вином.  
  
— Ты уверен, что я не поддаюсь тебе, позволяя выиграть?  
  
— Абсолютно точно уверен. Особенно потому, что я уделываю тебя, даже когда ты пытаешься меня отвлечь.  
  
Алек улыбается еще шире, когда маг ему подмигивает, и Саймон поверить не может в то, что это все тот же Алек, которого он встретил несколько месяцев назад. Словно кто-кто скинул весь вес с его плеч в какой-то момент и, судя по тому, как он смотрит на Магнуса – Льюис уверен, что знает, кто это был.  
  
Майя ловит его взгляд через стол, и он улыбается, надеясь, что его благодарность за то, что девушка стала инициатором этого ужина – отчетливо видна. Саймон накрывает ее ладонь своей, получая в ответ одну из его любимых улыбок Майи, как раз в то время, когда приносят десерт.   
  
Остаток вечера проходит в той же приятной атмосфере и, несмотря на протесты Саймона и Майи, Магнус платит за ужин.  
  
— Можешь убедиться в том, чтобы завтра вечером бильярдный стол был свободен, – говорит он девушке, подмигивая, когда отдает официанту чек.  
  
На улице холоднее, чем ожидалось, но это едва ли беспокоит Саймона. И он знает, что его девушке тепло, несмотря на отсутствие куртки. Алек сразу же потирает руки друг о друга, как только они выходят на улицу, но Магнус быстро берет его ладони в свои, вокруг появляется слабый отблеск магии.  
  
— Готов прогуляться до дома, Александр? – спрашивает он. После того, как Алек утвердительно кивает, Магнус спрашивает Саймона и Майю в какую им сторону. Льюис говорит, что он идет к Нефритовому Волку, чувствуя, что краснеет, когда девушка отвечает, что присоединится к нему в лодочном сарае. Магнус улыбается, когда оказывается, что это в направлении лофта. Они идут по улицам Нью-Йорка, едва ли обмениваясь парой слов, потому что невозможно идти и разговаривать, будучи группой из четверых.  
  
Они доходят до станции Саймона и Майи и, хотя Магнус предлагает создать портал на остаток их пути – он понимает, когда они отказываются, предпочитая пройтись как примитивные.   
  
— Думаю, что отвечу за нас обоих, говоря, что мы сегодня отлично провели время, – произносит Майя, глядя на своего парня, который согласно кивает.  
  
— Нам обязательно надо будет повторить, – улыбка Саймона становится шире, когда Алек и Магнус с готовностью соглашаются. Девушка снова обнимает их обоих, а Льюис отступает назад. Но как только Алек отстраняется от Майи, то тоже коротко обнимает парня, ровно как и Магнус.  
  
— Увидимся завтра в Охотничьей Луне, – прощается маг, и они желают друг другу спокойной ночи, прежде чем разойтись.  
  
— Говорила же, что не о чем волноваться, – говорит девушка, пока они ждут поезд. Саймон кивает и улыбается, позволяя теплому чувству осесть в его груди. Со всем, что случилось с Клэри, вампирами и его семьей – он безгранично благодарен за Майю и Люка. Они единственные, благодаря кому он чувствовал себя менее одиноким. Совсем не одиноким, если честно.  
  
И сегодня он вполне убедился в том, что нашел еще двух людей, которые смогут с этим помочь. 


End file.
